Grey
by Victoria Lilly
Summary: She was a deatheater. He was an Auror. Voldemort wasn't defeated like they all thought he would, and then The War began. He grew stronger. He gathered many followers. And the most valuable one, was Harry Potter's best friend. [HIATUS]
1. Number Four Privet Drive

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter like I own the sky

**Author Note:** Don't ask where this story came from. I was bored and when I get bored I do random stuff. Sometimes it's genious and sometimes it's ridiculous...there's a fine line with me. I'll let you decide which catagory this story falls under...BTW...this story has kind of an 'Ultrviolet' twist mixed in with it. The movie's out in theatres now, so go check it out if you like LOUD action packed stuff! It might take me awhile to update this one because I'm working on another story. This is just a little 'demo' to see if anyone thinks it's good or that I should continue. If not, I won't, so please review if you like it! Warning ya'll...it might get kinda dark so tell me if you think I should change it to 'T' instead of 'K+'

**Summary:** She was a Deatheater, he was an Auror. The Dark Lord hadn't been defeated by the-boy-who-lived at the end of his 7th year, like everyone thought would happen. And The War began. He'd become stronger. He'd gathered more followers. One of them was special. One of his followers was more valuable to him than any he'd ever had. He had one of Harry Potter's best friends.

**Grey**

Inbetween black and white, and dark and light, is the color grey. Nothing special. Grey is the color of the clouds that are getting ready to cry. Grey is the color of 'inbetween'. Grey is the color of a heart that's forgotten how to feel. Grey is the color of a soul that's been blown away with the wind that whips your face. Grey is the color of old movies, old pictures, old lives. The color of lives that have been left behind for stories like this to tell. Grey.

XxX

**Chapter 1**

**Number Four Privet Drive**

The rain poured down hard at Privet Drive. Or, really, what was left of it. All of it, every house, every mail box, every fence, had been burnt to the ground in the fury of war. There was nothing left. Smoke from several houses still wreathed their way up to the pouring sky. Rats ran freely in the streets. Bodies lay decaying on the sidewalk. Death, destrusction, hatred, wrath and disgust loomed over the whole world now. The War was no longer just between the good and the bad. It was now a war with man against man. Magic vs. Muggle.

A woman in a cloak stood infront of it all. Privet Drive was just a miniture version of the big picture. A miniture version of what the rest of the world would soon look like. The destrustion here had been the work of she herself. But this had been a different mission, one she was assigned to by Voldemort, a few weeks back. Now, she was on a different mission. One that had brought her back to see the destruction she'd caused. But she did not care. The death around her did not weigh down her soul. She'd been unable to feel guilt for a long time now. And she'd come to believe that there was never such a thing. Love didn't exsist anymore.

The cloak she wore, now, was no barrier against the rain. It had soaked through to her skin, but she didn't feel the coldness of it. Her mind flashed as her eyes began to replay everything that happened the night she demolished what was once, Privet Drive. She felt no guilt. She felt no sympathy for the stupid muggles that died that night. They were only pawns in this game of chess. To her, the people that she killed weren't people. They had no pulse. They were merely being that had done serious wrongs. She felt that they too were numb to emotion. To feeling.

**_-Flashback-_ **

_Fires roared all around her. Muggles ran through the choas. Some of them, their bodies alive with fire. But they still ran, as though the death that the deatheaters were to bring, was worse than being burnt alive. Her 'brother's and sister's' chased them, taughting them, feeling the rush of the death and fire around them all. Children cried in the background, but she pushed their sounds away from her heart and ears. She must not care. She had to finish the job she was sent here to do._

_Every house was set ablaze... all but one. That house, she was ordered to set herself. She didn't know its significance then. She didn't know why Voldemort wanted only _her_ to be the one to bring it to ashes. But, as if she were souless, mindless, she did. She muttered a charm and locked every door, bolted every window, and the family inside, was forever intombed in the house. They never got a chance to escape, only a chance to scream. She went back to the front, and stood face to face with the house she was to destroy, number Four Privet Drive..._

_**-End Flashback-**_

The images in her head did not shake her. They did not bother her mind, heart or soul. She stepped towards the house. Her mission was simple. She had never failed. She didn't intend to start now.

She walked through the debris of the once soild structure. The silver ware in the scorched drawers were melted together and the metle picture frames obscured the photos inside. This was nothing more than a burrial ground for a family.

_Where was that stupid locket?_ She kicked around the ashy unrecognizable objects that littered the floor. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, she found it. It sparkled slightly, just enough to catch her sharp, brown eyes. Bending down, and cleaning it off, she smiled at it and her reflection inside. Her power traveled down the chain from her hand with a small, green, glowing line of fire. It made its way to the locket part of the necklace and a _S_ showed itself, slithering down like a snake to show the mark of Slytherin. She chuckled slightly to herself, and began to leave. Part One of her mission was complete. And she stuffed the locket inside the pocket of her cloak.

Under her leaving feet, she heard a small _'tink'_ and her curiosity grew, figuring she could spare a few minutes. She dusted off the ash around the area and found a picture with the glass broken. The frame nor the picture were damaged from the fires. The photo was of a family. Obviously, it must have been the one that lived here. There were four of them. One was a very tall woman with a harsh, horse-like face. The other appeared to be the father and he was very large, taking up a great deal of the space in the picture. The next one was a younger boy who had his mother's hair and his father's rather large features. And the last one was a very unhappy looking boy, with glasses that went ascew and jet black hair. His eyes smiled though and shown bright green.

Her heart stopped. She knew this boy, although by now he probably was a man. She'd been his best friend. She'd loved him.

"It's been a long time, Hermione,"

The picture slowly slid from her hands and she froze from slight shock. As though he'd been mirrored out of the photograph, he stood before her. His hair was longer then she remembered and it was more tossed out of place, but his eyes were the same drowning green. Even if he was an imposter, she'd have known. His eyes were the only color like it. She quickly hid her shock and a sly smile appeared along her lips.

"So...you finally found me Harry Potter..."

**Author Note:** Ooooo...cliffy! HAHA! Well, you gotta review if you wanna find out what happens next! I'm serious...review...NOW...not later!...NOW!

How to Review this Story So I Will Continue Writng it:

a- look at the bottom of the page

b- you'll then see a purple bar on the left side of the screen

c- it'll say 'Submit Review'

d- see? they already have it selected for you!

e- that's how important it is for you to review!

f- and click 'GO'

g- leave me a LOOOOONNNGGG review about my story

h- but make sure it's a good one!...

i- then click 'Submit!'

j- GOOD JOB!...you just sent me a review on my story!

k- pat yourself on the back

l- go read some other fanfics...preferably mine! hehehe...or not!


	2. R A B

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter like I own the ocean

**Author Note:** YAH! I got the reviewes I wanted! Thankies for liking my story! I guess the 'How to Review this Story So I Will Continue Writing it' steps really worked! HAHA!..._suuure_ they did! So here's the next 'installment' of my fanficcy!...

**Questions Answered:** This story should be pretty long, it depends on how much inspiration and how long this story holds my attention (I think I have undiagnosed ADD)...but yeah. Also, some other ships will come along, the main one for this story is H/Hr (dispite all the ridiculous flaming towards it)...later there might be some Ginny/Neville but I don't have that all planned out yet. Ron will diffentally come into play...but that's much later as well. Hopefully I'll have everything planned out...i'm not one of those writers thats good at doing bubble maps and such like they teach you in school. I'm more of the gemme-some-paper-and-a-pen-and-leave-me-alone-for-a-few-hours-and-i'll-have-you-a-chappy kind of writer. But I do know the basic outline of everything...so that's always good. So yeah...enough jabbering...the story...

**Chapter 2**

**R.A.B**

"So it seems, I finally have," he smirked. His foot was proped up on a side of the frame of the house. "Looks like you've gone over to the '_dark side'_,"

Hermione laughed. What was he getting at?

"It was Draco wasn't it?" he said, on a more serious note. "I knew you had a thing for bad boys, but I never thought one could change you so drastically. You know, you use to be good. You use to be someone else. You use to, Hermione,"

"That's right _Potter_." The name shot from her mouth like venom." I _use_ to be all of those things. Now, I'm a Deatheater. And you. You're an Auror. I never would have thought everything would have turned out this way. Us both being on different sides and all. But I always knew you were too weak. Too caught up in being a hero like Dumbledore. And what happened to him Harry? He died! He thought he was better than he really was. And it all caught up with him!"

"Don't you DARE say his name!" Harry roared and drew his wand. A point of light blazed at the end, ready to be fired.

"Do it Harry. I'd like to see you even _think_ about harming me. They've sent you to get rid of me, haven't they? They think that you're the only one that can stop me. They think that you can convince me or that I won't hurt you. But they're wrong. _You're_ the one that doesn't have the guts to kill me. You still hold onto those memories of Hogwarts. The times me, you and Ron saved each other's hides from danger. But we were children then. We didn't now what real danger was. But we've grown up now, Harry. We've seen danger with our own two eyes. We've felt it's mark on our flesh. Voldemort's not after you anymore, Harry Potter. But I'm sure you already firgured that out. He's looking for something more valuable. And so sorry for you, you came just alittle too late to get it. He's found what he's been looking for. He's found this," she drew the locket from her pocket and held it in the stormy air. Thunder and lightning exploded all around them. An evil grin appeared across her face as she brought back her sleave to show Voldemort's mark on her arm.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted over the wind and rain. He brought his wand up to fight. He knew what she was about to do. The wind picked up all around them and the sky cleared above where Hermione stood, yet it was all still dark. Lightning clashed all around and the lifeless debris picked up and shifted like ghosts in the storm.

"So tell me, Harry," she said as she dangled the locket in her hands, "How does it _feel_ not to be famous anymore? How does it feel not to have Voldie chasing you? How does it feel to not have to look behind you, every step you take? How does it feel to finally be free? Tell me, _'The Famous Harry Potter'_..."

She laughed as the wind became wild, wipping her cloak around her ankles and blowing her hair free from under the hood.

"Well, I guess you can tell me when we meet, Harry... at the end of all things," and she pressed the _S_ from the locket hard upon Voldemort's mark on her arm. Pain seared through as through she were on fire and she let out a blood curdling scream. She began to fade.

"Hermione, NO!" He roared and stepped towards her, tears puddling in his eyes, "AV-"

XxX

Lights and shapes flashed all around her. She shook the imagine of Harry from her head. She would not let him stand in her way. If he crossed her path again, she sweared to herself she'd kill him. This cat and mouse game had to end. But she wasn't given time to dwell on him. Soon, she found herself on the floor of what appeared to be an orphanage.

Everything was dark except for the flashes of lightning outside the huge windows. Cribs lined the walls and Hermione was deafly quiet, so not to distrub a sleeping baby that would surely betray her. The locket in her hand glowed bright as she walked down the eerie corridors. The locket would bring her to her final destination. It was her map. Her guide.

After walking back and forth, watching intently to see if the light would glow or fade, telling how close she was to her target, it erupted in green light outside a door. Finally. Hermione opened it slightly, muttered a charm to keep all who where inside asleep, and then made her way in.

It was a slightly small room, with two bunk beds on either side and two more single beds to the right and left of the door, all filled with sleeping children. Instantly, she knew which child she was sent to retrieve. He had the classic black hair. She quickly stuffed the now shaking locket inside her cloak and lifted him from the bed. He wasn't old, only around 9 at the most and was light in her arms.

"Mother Maggie?" Hermione heard from another bed. A child had awoken. _Why did a light sleeper have to be in this room?_ One douse of the sleeping charm was known to not effect light sleepers. Hermione shot another sleeping charm at him and he fell back to his pillow like a fallen puppet. The women grew restless from the quiet tension in the air. She quickly kicked open the door and ran out. The loud noise triggered the alarm and red lights started flashing everywhere. It was on now. She had to get out of there. She ran down a hallway, but was soon met by the nunes. Turning around to find another exist, she found they circled her from all angles.

One nun held a rifle in her hands and raised it, pointing it towards Hermione. It was quite funny to see the holy woman with a gun and a glare in her eye that Hermione couldn't help but laugh. And suddenly, a shot rang out, but when the choas cleared, Hermione wasn't there.

XxX

She and the child landed on the floor of her hide-out. The floor was dusty, as it had always been. The Shrieking Shack. Thoughts of her thrid year of Hogwarts ran their course through her mind everytime she came to this place. Her heart seem to bleed inside her chest as the memories kept flowing through. Why hadn't this place been destroyed during the war? Why had Voldemort put her stationed here? He was testing her, she knew. He was testing her loyality to him by making her stay here.

Pain shot through her right arm as she began to pick herself up from the floor. The agony made her feel very lightheaded, but she knew what had happened. She'd been shot. She struggled to stand, but finally rose to her feet. The blood gushed out quick, and she had to stop the bleeding. Hermione stumbled over to the curtains and ripped some down. Skillfully, she tied the best knot she could, without anyone there to asist her.

This wound was going to take all night to heal. So, she proped herself against the wall, muttered a simple healing charm and let the magic engulf her. Her body was flushed with a warm sensation while it did its work. But she was numb to pain now, and didn't cry out when the stinging came. Her body was still soaked through from the storm, but she had no energy to undress. These clothes would have to do for now.

Her harsh breathing soon fell back to its normal pattern, and her mind began to calm itself. The boy. He was still on the floor were they had fallen, dead asleep from the spell. His thumb found his mouth in his sleep, although he was clearly too old to be sucking his thumb still. Hermoine smiled. He was so innocent. So young. And he was so pure next to her, her soul baring markings of murders and betrayal. The boy curled up from the cold and held is legs close to his body. She quickly placed a blanket over him. It would have to do for now, she had no others. He only had pajamas to shelter him from the cold, and he needed it more than she. Hermione promised him quietly in her mind, that she'd find some better suiting clothes tomorrow morning. But for now, she had to rest. The effects from the healing spell were beginning to take over, and she soon found her eyelids becoming quiet heavy. But she went to sleep with the satisfying thought that she had almost completed her mission. She had _R_obert _A_llen _B_lack's son.

**Author Note:** Hehe! I hoped you liked it! Sorry it took for ever-n-aday to get it updated! I really tried to make this one good for ya'll. I know it seems like sooooo NOT h/hr, but yeah...I'm weird like that! Okies...so I got this really interesting review by an anon. 'ell'... and lovley, I won't marry 'em in the end, I'm diffentally not rushing their relationship (as you can tell). I -heart- relationship angst, and I'll try not to have too much talking...hehe...that was the funnest request I've gotten yet! So, anyway, please review... please... please... don't make me beg...that's like degrading...you don't want to shatter my pride do you?...yes I'm trying to make you feel sorry for me...-makes puppy dog face-...


	3. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter like I own the sun.

**Author Note:** 1st off, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!-hugs-! Everytime I get a review I'm like 'AW!'...so I really thank you guys for being so supportive! It's truely like Christmas everytime that 'You've got mail' sign pops up! Okies...2nd...that last chappy was a tad confussling...basically...Hermione's been sent to retrieve a child that's Robert Allen Black's son (R.A.B. in the note that Harry found in the locket in HBP). She's like all evil cause...well...you'll see soon enough. But anyway, she's appreanting (I have no clue how you spell that...you know the thing where they like teleport -goes Xmen there for a secound-) everywhere and doin all this stuff for Voldie. So...yeah...story people...

**Chapter 3**

**Introductions**

The sunlight poured in from the window and created dizzy lights and shapes behind Hermione's eyes as she awoke. It warmed her skin, but soon another cloud won the battle and hid the earth from the glowing sun. The cloud lazily drifted on by, and let the sun shine again, only for the whole process to start over. A pounding sensation echoed through her head as she moved. Her eyes were blurry to her surroundings and it took moments for her brown eyes to focus. The light streamed in through the dirty window and shadows all around her shifted.

Finally, it all started to piece together and her brain found the memory of last night. Her arm was healed, but it was painfully sore. Her shoulder shot a searing pain through her body, but she did not wince. She was numb to it all.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Draco carefully traced around the ring on her finger. He lifted her hand and kissed it. They were at last married. Although, Voldemort had no clue. He'd be furious if they were. Not only for the fact that he felt _he_ desevered Hermione, but also for the fact that they now had connections. Connections, emotions, made the job a lot harder._

_She didn't know how she fell for Draco. It was quite appearent that he might end up with Ginny Weasley, but never her. But Draco seemed to be able to look after her, make her feel like she was safe. But in reality, there was never such a thing as being safe. At least when Voldemort knows where you are at all times. Hermione had fallen, deeply, passionatly, blindly in love, and dear Draco had taken her to the dark side. And smart Hermione had fallen for it all. Soon, she found herself in total dedication to Voldemort's services, and with her extream book-smarts and easy-to-learn nature, she was soon trained up by Belletrix and was quickly at top of the charts. Voldemort's faithful servant. His 'mission impossible' girl. _

_And then, the only happiness she had was taken from her. Draco's last mission didn't bring him home. And Hermione had been souless ever since. Work then became her life. And she had only one person to blame for her husband's death. Harry Potter. _

**_-End Flashback- _**

Hermione gasped, when her vision came into focus. The boy she'd retrieved last night was sitting infront of her, staring at her, with large green eyes. For a moment she'd thought she'd woken up from a long, long nightmare, and was back in her younger years at Hogwarts. She thought for a brief moment, that Harry Potter was there, staring her down. But it wasn't, she relized. It was just the boy. Just the boy.

Hermione let out a sigh and stared back at him. His hair was a mess and he looked pitiful in his dindgy pj's. She quickly remembered her promise to him the other night and felt she should start to find him something. But before she moved, she noticed a single tear rolling from his eye. His face was emotionless, his stare was unbreakable, yet he was crying. He had no idea. No idea where he was, or what had happened, or _she_ was.

_Great._ Now she had to put up with this kid until everything from last night calmed down. But she knew no one would really care. Children had been stolen from orphanages a lot lately. Each side wanted to gather as many followers as they could. To make sure their army was bigger than the other's. Each side really had become no better than the other. There really was no light or dark. They'd all just faded into a mixture of grey. They'd all become savage dogs, taking children from streets and training them to fight. It was a World War III, and everyone, muggle and magic alike, knew it. But they all just liked to call it The War.

"Hey..." she said gently to the boy. His eyes, his face did not show his fear. Hermione slowly approced him and he instantly drew back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..."

His eyes flooded with more tears. She knew she was a monster for taking him. She didn't like that feeling.

"I...I'm Hermione. I'm gonna take care of you for right now...ok?" she tried to gain his trust. She had to if she was to carry out the rest of her mission. But she found herself actually _wanting_ his trust.

"I'm you're friend..."

Friend. Was it a lie? She hadn't known what the word really ment in a long time. She hadn't felt friendship since the day she graduated from Hogwarts.

"What's you're name?"

The boy stared blankly, still. Had he heard her? Tears still fell down his face. From those intrancing green eyes...

The boy suddenly stood and grabbed a piece of broken glass from the floor. He began etching something into the wood of the room. He was etching his name.

_Grey_


	4. The Trucks

**Disclaimer:** I own harry potter like I own the clouds

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovely's!...i hope everyone's been doing well. I've been trying to get all of this story line's little kink's worked out and that's why it take o long for me to update. I'm kinda running out of insperation (there goes that ADD again!) but that does NOT mean I am stopping!...it just means it'll take long for me to update...I have to be in that certian 'mood' to write. Yes...I know, i'm such a picky author!...hehe...but while you're bussy waiting for me to update, go check out Adalee Bishop's work. And there's a new writer coming up! Her name's emmie elizabeth and from the work she's let me read, ya'll are in for a real treat!...but she hasn't posted her story yet i dont think. But i'll tell ya'll when she has. So enough of my talking...my i present...chappy...what?...4?...5?...i dont know...I was never good in math anyway!...hehe!...anyway, just enjoy!

**The Trucks **

Yeah, she had promised him. But she broke most of the promises she made. Her promise to always stay by Dumbledore's side. Her promise to not let love get in the way of her job. Her promise to always keep promises. And she knew she would break them. Promises were made to be broken, just like hearts, just like precious things. But she had promised Grey she'd get him some decent clothes, and she was going to do her best to keep it.

Cause he was different. She saw something in this little boy that reminded her of something. A time. A place. A feeling. Something that she'd lost or forgotten or a memory from somewhere. The boy made her feel like she had finally found what she had been looking for. And yet, she still didn't know what it was. No. She was doing it again. She was letting her emotions get to her. She was caring. She hadn't cared in a long time. She didn't care about the people around her. The filthy muggles that would soon destroy their world with the dirty gases from their cars and factories. She didn't care about the night or the day or if the world spun one more time for her. She didn't care if she died. She'd been wishing she was dead for a long time now. But she was never lucky enough to step infront of that one fateful wand. And for that, she was a proven coward.

The rain poured harder outside the dirty window. The sun had finally lost the battle. It always did. There hadn't been one sunny day since The War began. Since tha day Harry and Voldemort had their battle on their 7th year at Hogwarts. Harry wasn't the Horcrux. It had all been a mistake. Everything. All of Harry's suffering. All of Voldemort's plans. All of it.

And now, after collecting all the clues, they had found him. The _real_ Horcrux. And it had come to them in the form of a little boy. No older than nine. The key to the magical Horcrux's was that the _magic_ selected the last Horcrux. The last was unknown even to the wizard. The magic did the work. And _that_ was the darkness that not even Voldemort knew. The _magic_ was a thing of its own.

"Listen," Hermione said sternly. She was in no mood to play around, "You stay here. Right in _this_ spot, ya hear? If I come back and you're gone, Heaven only know's what I'll do to you! Got it?"

She dragged the boy over a chair and sat him in it. She could feel him shaking with fear in her hands. She let go her tight grip. Why did he have to be so scared? She suddenly, too, became afraid. For some unknown reason, she felt like something was wrong. Something she couldn't control was wrong. She felt like a stranger in her own skin and had to turn away from the boy. She couldn't watch him cry. Tears were emotion, and she had to forever be a stranger to those. Emotions made everything go wrong. She had learned that first hand.

"Fine," she spat, "Come on! I couldn't trust you by yourself even if I tried!" she trailed off in a ramble of swearing. The boy jumped from the seat and imidiately was by her side. And then, she came to the realiezation of her fear. Just like her, the little boy didn't want to be left alone...

XxX

"Listen to me boy," Hermione whispered harshly as they both ducked through the low trees and scampered on, "Don't look at anyone, talk to anyone...who am I kidding, you don't ever talk...and especially don't wander off! Break these rules, and I'll break you're butt!"

Grey continued to look at her with a blank expression, which she had come to guess that that ment he understood.

"Good," she said in a nod, "Now, stay close. Act totally natural, ok?"

The two came out into a clearing of what was left of a town. Diagon Alley was now, nothing more than a heep of very, very shabby houses, made of the debris of war. Everything was rubble and soot with destroyed buildings arranged in mountinous piles. In the center was a massive crowd of people gathering around 3 loading trucks. One for clothes, one for food, one for basic supplies. The noises from the crowd became more distinct as they drew closer to the choas. People were now animals, grabbing anything they could get their hands on. The mud at their feet caused them to slip and slide, as their packages flew from their arms and landed into anothers lucky grasp.

"QUIET!" and officer shouted. And much to no one's surprise the crowd did not seise. He finally got fed up, pulled out his wand and placed it at his neck.

"QUIET!" his voice echoed through the grey-ish landscape, "EVERYONE, I REPEAT, EVERYONE FORM AN ORDERLY, SINGLE-FILE LINE TO EACH OF THE TRUCKS. YOU WILL GET YOU'RE SUPPLIES! THIS WILL ALL WORK OUT FINE IF YOU COOPERATE! IF YOU DON'T, YOU CAN DEAL WITH ME AND MY OTHER OFFICER BUDDIES HERE! GOT IT EVERYONE?"he annouced threateningly. He soon had to begin whipping everyone into shape with hexes and told them he wasn't kidding around.

"DO I NEED TO GET A DICTIONARY FOR ANYONE? SINGLE-FILE LINE MEANS 'ONE BEHIND THE OTHER'!"

"What can I do ya for miss?...Miss?...Excuse me, Miss?"

Grey pulled on Hermione's shirt and she came back into reality. She'd been completely zoned out and obviously didn't know she was next in line. She thought she saw someone. They were in the far back of the line. An excited yet sickening feeling came over her. More of a shock that he could have found her this quickly...But... She shook the thought from her head. It wasn't him. It was impossible...

"Umm, we'll need a set of clothes for me, and one for my...ahh..."

"Son?" the man finished.

"Oh...Yes! My..my son! Sorry, I'm not feeling well today, you'll have to excuse me sir..." Hermione lied, almost too enthusiastic to agree.

The kind man handed her the clothes and she and the boy made their way over to the food and supplies trucks. She was handed a few potatoes, a bag of rice, some beans, a few bags of dried berries, scissors, a small knife, a bit of rope, matches and some neddle and thread. She hurriedly stuffed them in her sack and grabbed tight of the boy's arm. There was something in the air. She could sense that something was going to happen. She had been at this for almost ten years straight. Day and Night. She knew when things were about to happen. She quickened her pace and dragged the boy along. He tried to keep up with her's and didn't flinch anymore at her touch.

"Miss? Where are you going in such a hurry?" A voice called behind her. She didn't turn around.

"Miss? Miss?"

"Yes?" she finally stopped and answered, and when she did, she regreted it. Her eyes met a firmilar green and her heart dropped.

"I think you have something of mine..." Harry said slyily, raising his wand. The officers from the trucks backed him up.

"Well, Potter, looks like you aren't the goody-two-shoes I though you were...one against seven? Well, that's not a fair fight is it?" Hermione said cooly.

Grey though, was shaking in her grip again. It wasn't fear of _her_ this time. It was the fear of _them_, and that made her angry.

"Run...run towards the woods. Don't stop...no matter what you hear don't look behind you and don't stop running. Get as far away from here as you can...got it?" she whispered to the boy soothingly. She slowly whipped a tear from his face.

"Guess I'll have to take them out first!" She shouted to Harry, and then she screamed to Grey, "Go!...Run!"

With a few flicks of her wand and a few jerks of her trusty blade, every officer was down and the boy hadn't even taken ten steps.

"Well that wasn't very nice, 'Mione," Harry said playfully asthough she were a little girl .

"Call me 'Mione' again and this blade's goin' through your neck,"

There was a silent moment.

"'Mione..." Harry said cooly and a smirk evilly crept along his face.

He didn't know what hit him when a spell made him fly across the truck yard. People started running in panic towards anywhere but there. He muttered a few choice words before rising.

"Look there Harry, you just got beat by a _girl_. Now, what would Fred and George think if I went and told them that?" Hermione sneered with her hand proped causally on her hip.

"If you just give me what I want, we can end this little cat and mouse game. It's been going on for years. Let's say you step out of the way and let me get the boy and everything will be honky-dory again, aye?" Harry barganed.

"How about we don't?" and another flash of light blasted into Harry's chest."Potter, don't make me bring out the big guns..."

"EXPELLIRAMOUS!" Harry shouted, catching her off guard. She jumped out of the way as the spell it a tree instead of her, knocking the giant structure down. It snapped with a earsplitting crack and everyone dodged out of the way.

"You got some bad aim, Potter," Hermione joked as she appeared out of nowhere from behind him. But he whiped around and shot a paralization spell into her stomache. She dropped to the ground instantly. Her gaze was frozen to his.

"Don't make me do this, Hermione," Harry pleaded. She could see the pain in his peridot eyes. "Just tell me where the boy is and this'll all be over. No one has to get hurt..." he held a knife to her neck. She knew he wouldn't do it, and she wasn't afriad. Death didn't scare her. Death was the only comfort she had left.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Hermione started fading from his grasp. Almost in a ghost like form. She laughed as she apparated away...


End file.
